BGMD:EOS Day 17
The boys, after breakfast, played football again. Goby puts away the football when the knocking on the door was heard. Then the door opened. Loudred: "COME ON, DUDE! DOWNSTAIRS!" He runs downstairs. Gil: Okay, that was getting creepy, but let's go now!" The boys raced downstairs. Chatot: "Ahem! And that brings us back to today...Presently, the great Dusknoir and I are working out a new strategy. While we develop this strategy...we ask you to search for the Time Gears on your own initiative. That is all. All right, everyone! Work hard again today!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Molly: "We're supposed to search on our own today, team." Deema: "Where should we go?" Gil (to himself): "Hmmmm, I wonder...we can search all we want, but we don't have a clue...oh! Yesterday...when we were out there..." He has the flashback of Day 16, where he and the others were at the Quicksand Desert. Gil (to himself): "Yes! That's right! Yesterday at the quicksand pits, we assumed that it was a dead end for our search...but maybe there really are secrets there..." Deema: "Hey, what's the matter, Gil? Are you off in another daydream?" Gil: "Well, I think we sould go back to Quicksand Desert." Nonny: "What? You want to go back to Quicksand Desert. But we were there yesterday! We didn't find anything!" Gil tells them. Molly: "What?! When we were at Quicksand Desert...you experienced the same sensation that you had at Fogbound Lake?!" Gil: "Sure did." Piplup: "Well then, that's settled, Gil. What you said must be true. Let's go there again! Back to Quicksand Desert!" The team left the castle. We cut to the quicksand area of Quicksand Desert. Goby: "Well, we're back!" (looks around) "But it still seems like there's nothing here." Deema: "Yep. Just this white sand stretching out in front of us. And quicksand pits...obviously!" Oona: "Is there something else here? What kinds of secrets are hidden here?" Gil (to himself): "It's very faint...but I can still feel it...This place...I know it somehow...But looking out over this...I have to admit they're right...there really is nothing here but the desert and the quicksand pits...and aside from those pits...there's nothing...wait! Wait a second...If there's only quicksand...that's the key to this mystery! There's no way forward...or is there?" Piplup: "What do you think? Where should we look, Gil?" Gil: "We're going in that quicksand pit." Goby: "What?! You said we should what?!" Deema: "You want us to jump into the quicksand?!" Gil: "Yes." Molly: "Are you serious, Gilly?!" Nonny: "Are you seriously suggesting that we should jump in?!" Gil: "Yes, I'm not joking." Piplup: "Okay, we trust you, Gil." Molly: "We have faith in you. It's all thanks to you that we've came so far." Piplup: "During our first exploration..." (Flashback to Day 6) Goby: "Alright, we gotta be brave!" Piplup: "If we get scared and fail to leap through at full speed...we'll be smooshed no matter what we do! If we're doing it, we have to do it without hesitating. Be brave...be the bravest ever, team!" (Flashback end) Piplup: "We put our faith in you that time too, Gil. I was able to go on then because you helped me be courageous. My feelings haven't changed since then." Gil: "Okay, so let's go for it! Let's jump into that quicksand pit, team!" All: "Yeah!" Gil: "Everyone ready?! One...two...three! Jump it!!!" The team jumped into the pit and swirled deep down. They found theirselves in an sandy cave. Oona: "Where are we? Is this a cave?" Nonny: "We fell through from up there...wow, you were right, Gil! You were right! The secret swirled within the quicksand!" Piplup: "Right. Now, let's move it! It's time to go exploring, team! Let our Time Gear search begin!" Team: "Yeah!" They walked off, exploring the Quicksand Cave. In some locations, they avoid sand trickling from the ceiling and other Pokemon they've never seen before. Later, they've reached an underground lake. Gil: "Th-this is..." Oona: "Fantastic...I didn't expect to see this..." Deema: "Me neither..." Molly: "I didn't expect to see this...this huge lake sprawling underground..." Piplup: "Look! Something's glowing way over there! That light...I'm sure we've seen it before...That's it! I've got it now!" Goby: "Same here! It's the same kind of light that we saw at Fogbound Lake!" Piplup: "I was gonna say that!" (he and Goby laughed) Molly: "That means...that light could be coming from a Time Gear!" Nonny: "We need to get a closer look at it!" Piplup: "Good idea." The team reached to the edge of the lake, and it immediately got dark. Nonny: "Eek! It went dark!" Voice: "Wait! Wait?! Who are you?!" Gil: "What the?! Who said that?" Voice: "Why...why did you come here?!" Gil: "Why? We just came to look for a Time Gear!" Voice: "Stay away from the Time Gear! If you won't leave the Time Gear alone...I'll stop you!" A Pokemon rises from the water. Goby: "Who...who the heck are you?!" Pokemon: "I'm Mesprit! Here at the deep Underground Lake, I protect the Time Gear!" Gil: "Protect the Time Gear?!" Mesprit: "I won't allow you to disturb the Time Gear! Get ready!" The team raced toward the Pokemon and punched and kicked it until it cannot fight no more. Mesprit: "Urgh...urgh...but I can't let you take...the Time Gear..." Molly (shouting): "Will you please listen?! We didn't come here to steal your Time Gear! Really!" Mesprit: "Don't lie to me! Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened! I know that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen!" Gil: "What? You heard it from Uxie?" Mesprit: "That was your doing, wasn't it?!" Piplup: "No! We didn't do it!" Mesprit: "Then who's responsible?!" Voice: "That would probably be...me." A Pokemon came into the scene. Mesprit: "Who are you?!" Deema: "Hey! G-Grovyle!" Goby: "Th-that's Grovyle!" Grovyle: "I must apologize...but I will be taking that Time Gear." He rams into the group, knocking them out all over the ground. Grovyle: "Stand aside." Mesprit: "I...I won't! I won't let you take the Time Gear!" Grovyle: "I have no choice then..." He attacks the Pokemon. Mesprit (falling to the ground): "Urgh!" Oona: "Mesprit!" Grovyle: "You lost that fight. You sustained serious damage. So don't push it." Deema: "You're not getting by us!" The team blocked his path. Molly: "We won't let you take the Time Gear!" Grovyle: "All right...sorry for this." He rams the team out fo the way. Piplup: "Agh! He's so...fast!" Gil: "Wicked fast, I should say!" Grovyle: "Forgive me. I have no quarrel with any of you. But I'm taking that Time Gear!" He jumped into the water and swam off. Molly: "Ugh...the Time Gear...that thief is taking it..." Mesprit: "I...I'm sorry...Uxie must not have been talking about you...It was that Pokemon...I'm sorry for doubting you." Then something happened. The Time Gear in the lake was stolen! The ground starts shaking. Mesprit: "Oh! This is bad! We have to get out of here!" Gil: "Wh-why?" Lightning was taking place in the cave. Gil: "Waah! What's happening?!" Mesprit: "It's happening because the thief took the Time Gear! So time in this whole area...time will stop all around the Underground Lake!" Gil: "What?!" Mesprit: "If we don't hurry, we'll be trapped in time! Hurry! Run with all your might!" The group fled away from the lake. ---- We cut to the guild. Magnezone: "ZZZT! Thank you for helping with our criminal investigation! ZZZT! We have Mesprit under protection. Her safety is assured. ZZZT! We are dedicating all the resources to the pursuit of Grovyle. ZZZT! If you come across any information related to this case, please let us know. ZZZT! We must all cooperate to bring this criminal to justice. ZZZT! That is all. Now please excuse us! ZZZT!" He and his team of Magnemite left the guild. Chatot: "Dear God! I'm absolutely astonished! So there was a lake deep under the Northen Desert? And that wasn't all? A Time Gear was also down there?" Nonny: "Yes. But about that Time Gear...Grovyle stole it...and we failed to even slow him down..." Oona: "In the end, that's the same as doing nothing at all!" Bidoof: "That's-a not true, my God! You all did-a great work!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! I think so too! Team Crayon Prixers can be really proud! But it's a shame about this whole thing...there's no clue telling us what we should do next, right? Hey, hey! If we had only one tiny hint..." Dugtrio: "I must agree. Where will Grovyle strike next? We have no way of knowing." Sunflora: "It's too bad that the opportunity to catch him slipped away. We're back to square one!" Dusknoir: "Maybe not. Not necessarily." Chatot: "Dusknoir, sir!" Dusknoir: "There are some clues. One Time Gear was at Fogbound Lake, guarded by Uxie, correct? Another Time Gear was at the Underground Lake, guarded by Mesprit." Gil: "Oh, that reminds me! Mesprit told us something interesting! Mesprit knew that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen!" Oona: "Uxie alerted her by telepathy!" Dugtrio: "Incredible!" Loudred: "Now that really IS something!" Dusknoir: "I should have known. There is an ancient legend...it is believed that Uxie is the Being of Knowledge. And that Mesprit is the Being of Emotion. But three Pokemon in total represent the spiritual world...and are said to keep the world in balance." Goby: "Th-three? There's...three? So besides Uxie and Mesprit...there's another Pokemon like them?" Deema: "Is there?" Dusknoir: "Yes. The last of the trio is Azelf, known as the Being of Willpower. Uxie and Mesprit both guarded Time Gears...Therefore, Azelf may likewise be protecting a Time Gear." Chimecho: "Oh, I see! If we could locate Azelf...we may find a Time Gear with the Pokemon. And we may have a chance at seeing that theif Grovyle appear!" Dusknoir: "That's correct. Those three Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf...all three are said to dwell at lakes. It's a fact that both Uxie and Mesprit were encountered at lakes. As such, I believe that Azelf will be found at a lake somewhere. Let's keep something in mind. Uxie's lake was located on a high plateau. Mesprit's lake was hidden far beneath a desert. In both cases, the lakes were in unusual places. So the lake where Azelf lives...it will be somewhere that we least expect it to be." Loudred: "I get it NOW! You're saying we shouldn't look for water in the usual places!" Chatot: "My God! I commend you on your wisdom, Dusknoir, sir! I feel renewed admiration for you!" Dusknoir: "Thank you...it's really nothing..." Dugtrio: "No, no! We, too, revere you! First it was you, Dusknoir, sir, who directed us to the Northern Desert. It turned out that there was a Time Gear for below the desert. So, Dusknoir, sir, your insight was entirely correct." Sunflora: "Oooooh! So maybe the other places we searched...The Eastern Forest and Crystal Cave...those places could still be hiding their secrets from us!" Dusknoir: "Ah, I have an idea. Bidoof..." Bidoof: "Si si, you want-a me? What can I-a do for-a you?" Dusknoir: "I have a request. That crystal you picked up previously...may I borrow it briefly?" Bidoof: "My-a crystal?! Aiyah! No way, hoe zay! That's-a my precious-a treasure, my God!" Dusknoir: "Of course. But rest assured we won't take it away. Or do anything of the sort. Now, blue head boy...Gil, right?" Gil: "Yep, that's my name." Dusknoir: "Now, Gil...there is something I would like you to do, Gil. Please touch Bidoof's crystal." Gil (to himself): "I should touch the crystal...?" Dusknoir: "If a secret remains hidden in Crystal Cave...If Gil touches the crystal...it may trigger the Dimensional Scream. It may trigger a vision!" Gil (to himself): "I see. That's what this is about..." Loudred: "Dimesional Scream? What's THAT?" Deema: "It's a special ability that Gil has." (silently scawfing at him) Goby: "Sometimes, when Gil touches something...then Gil has a vision of an event in the past of the future that involes it." Sunflora: "Oh my God! Really?" Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! There's really an ability like that?" Dusknoir: "I desperately wish to borrow the crystal because of Gil's ability. Please, may we?" Bidoof looks nervously at everyone else. Bidoof: "Oof...okay, I can't-a refuse a reason like-a that!" He turned over the crystal to Gil. Gil (to himself): "This crystal...what will it reveal...?" (looks around, to himself) "Everyone's watching...I don't know it I will see anything, but...I need to concentrate..." Deema: "Well, Gil?" The boy touches the crystal. His vision is beginning. Gil (to himself): "Here it comes...the dizziness is starting..." In Gil's vision, he sees Azelf and Grovyle in an icy area. Pokemon: "Ugh...urgh..." Grovyle: "Now I'll take it! The Time Gear!" (he makes his way to the Time Gear) Pokemon: "No...you can't take it...never..." Gil's vision ends right after that line. Gil (to himself): "That was...! Grovyle was trying to steal a Time Gear! There was also another Pokemon...was it Azelf? Anyway...the crystal did trigger a vision..." Molly: "Did you see anything, Gilly?" Gil: "Why yes, I did, and I'll tell you...you see..." Gil described the vision revealed by the Dimensional Scream. Loudred: "WHAT?!" Chatot: "You saw Grovyle knock out a Pokemon? One that you'd never seen before? And then he tried to steal a Time Gear?!" Sunflora: "Oh my God! Your ability is thrilling!" Bidoof: "How-a did you get to-a see all-a that, my God? It's-a mighty hard for-a me to grasp!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, Gil! So that Pokemon you couldn't recognize...do you think it might be Azelf?" Chimecho: "I...I have a question for Gil too. Did you see the past, Gil? Or was that in the future?" Gil (to himself): "Come to think of it...visions in the past...visions in the future...it's never clear when my visions take place!" (out loud) "Okay, so I'm not sure..." Chimecho: "So you're not sure if it's in the past of the future..." Dugtrio: "Well then...since it is impossible to tell if the the vision is of the future or the past...then Gil's vision may well be of a past event. In that case...the Time Gear may have already been stolen from there..." Chatot: "What the heck?! You're saying we may already be too late?!" Everyone started to panic. Dusknoir: "Everyone, please hold on! Yes, it is true that it may have been a vision of the past. But it could have been a vision of the future. If you would be so kind, could you remind us what Mesprit said, Nonny? Who informed Mesprit via telepathy that a Time Gear was stolen? If I recall correctly, did you say that it was Uxie?" Nonny: "Hmm..." (Flashback to earlier in the Underground Lake...) Mesprit: "Don't lie to me! Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened! I know that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen!" (End of flashback) Nonny: "Yes, there's no mistake." Dusknoir: "But the name Azelf...?" Nonny: "I've never heard it before." Oona: "Me neither." Goby: "Me three." Deema: "Never heard it before either." Gil: "Same here." Molly: "Me too." Piplup: "The name Azelf is new to me, too. I only heard it today from you, Dusknoir, sir." Dusknoir: "Then there's still a chance! If Mesprit claimed that Azelf had alerted her about the stolen Time Gear...then Gil's Dimensional Scream would surely be from the past...but that was not the case. Mesprit did not mention Azelf...therefore...it's possible that the event happens in the future!" Chatot: "I see...one more point. And this is a sure thing. Upon touching the crystal, Gil experienced the Dimensional Scream. The vision indicated the presence of a Time Gear, which means...maybe what we seek is in Crystal Cave! Perhaps there is a passafe there that leads to a Time Gear." Loudred: "Yeah! Maybe IT'S there!" Dusknoir: "Of course, we may already be too late. Or we may still have time! As long as a chance remains, we must never give up! It's our only option!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Absolutely!" Dugtrio: "There's no other choice. We have to pin our hopes on this!" Bidoof: "Good-a thinking, Dusknoir-a, sir! Si si!" Sunflora: "Holy cow! I'm all fired up with excitement!" Loudred: "Let's GO, everyone! Let's search Crystal Cave!" Chatot: "Dusknoir, sir! There's only one thing to do! And that's explore Crystal Cave! Let's go! The whole guild will be involved! Onward to Crystal Cave! Guildmaster! Please issue the call to duty!" The Guildmaster wasn't moving. Chatot: "Guildmaster! Hmm...? Guildmaster?" (gets in front of the Guildmaster) "Guildmaster! Are you with us?!" Wigglytuff: "...zzzz..." Chatot: "Huh?" Wigglytuff: "...zzzz...zzzz...." Goby: "You gotta be kidding!" Gil: "No! It looks like...!" Sunflora: "He's fully asleep!" Oona: "With his eyes wide open too..." Chimecho: "The Guildmaster is so very charming..." (sigh) Bidoof (whispering): "When do-a you all-a suppose he's-a took to snoozing?" Loudred (whispering): "You think that maybe he's been asleep from the get-go?" Chatot (to himself): "Oh heck no! This just won't do! Everyone might notice that the Guildmaster is sleeping...I must rouse him somehow..." (out loud) "Guildmaster! Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff: "....huh...?" Chatot: "GUILDMASTER!" Wigglytuff: "Chatot!" Chatot: "YES, GUILDMASTER? Uggghh, I mean...yes, Guildmaster...? Ugghh, to take it from the top...there was..." Wigglytuff: "Everyone! We're going after Grovyle! YIYIYIYIYI...HAAAAW!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Sunflora: "Let's go to Crystal Cave!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! There has to be a secret there somewhere!" Loudred: "Let's get down to business and start our SEARCH!" Dusknoir: "I will accompany you to Crystal Cave. Let's do our best, everyone." Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Chatot: "..........." Piplup: "Let's get going too, team! On to Crystal Cave!" Team: "Yeah!" The team left the castle, and head off to Crystal Cave. They first stopped at the entrance. Gil: "So this is Crystal Cave! Somewhere deep inside that cave...there should be a passageway that leads to Azelf's lake." Molly: "But it will take us foreverr if we search every step of the way! For starters, let's go as deep as we can. Let's do our best, team!" Team: "Yeah!" Once they entered the cave, they were awed. The entire place looks mostly purple, with purple crystals hanging everywhere. Gil: "Look at this! It feels like you're in the sky with diamonds!" (Song: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds) *Gil: "Picture youself in a boat on a river With tangerine trees and marmalade skies Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly A girl with kaleidoscope eyes Cellophane flowers of yellow and green Towering over your head Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes And she's gone." *All: "Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaahhhhh...." *Gil: "Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers That grow so incredibly high Newpaper taxis appear on the shore Waiting to take you away Climb in the back with your head in the clouds And you're gone." *All: "Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaahhhhh..." *Gil: "Picture yourself on a train in a station With plasticine porters with looking glass ties Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes." *All: "Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaahhhhh... Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaahhhhh... Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaahhhhh......." (Song ends) The team came to a certain area of the cave. Piplup: "Is this...the deepest part of the caverns? Hey, guys! Over there!" They come closer to see three giant crystals. Deema: "Wowzer! Look at these three crystals! They're humongus!" Oona: "And they're in different colors too." Goby: "Clearly, they stand out from the other crystals." Molly: "On the way here, we didn't see anything out of the ordinary..." Gil: "So I think these three crystals are clues, guys! They must be keeping a secret!" Nonny: "Yeah. A secret." Gil (to himself): "It makes sense! I feel the same way! On the journey to Fogbound Lake, where we met Uxie..." (Flashback to Day 13 near the Groudon statue) The ground starts to shake. Piplup: "Oh God! Watch out! Step back, everyone!" The group try to escape from the statue. Then it gets really bright. (End of flashback) Gil (to himself): "Groudon's stone statue held the secret! Then on the way to the Underground Lake, where we met Mesprit..." (Another flashback to earlier in the Northern Desert) Gil: "Everyone ready?! One...two...three! Jump it!" The team jumped into the pit and swirled deep down." (Flashback ends) Gil (to himself): "The quicksand pools allowed passage into the Underground Lake...could this place lead to Azelf's lake? It should be like those other two places. There is also supposed to be a secret here." Goby touched the crystal in the middle. It changed from purple to orange. Goby: "Wow! This crystal changes color when you touch it!" Nonny: "It turned orange. Orange is my favorite color." Deema goes to touch another crystal. It changed from red to green. Deema: "And this crystal changes color when you touch it too." Goby: "And it's green." Molly: "This might have something to do with solving this place's secret. Try touching one, Gilly!" Gil goes to touch the last crystal. It changed from yellow to blue, then to red. Gil: "The color does change when I touch it. And it can change into a variety of colors." (looks at the crystals, to himself) "Three crystals? Changing colors? What could this all mean?" His vision is starting up. Gil (to himself): "Urk.......it's starting...again...A Dimensional Scream..." He hears a voice in his vision. Voice: "I see...of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion, and willpower...Azelf is the Being of Willpower. Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power. To unify is to make one. So if the colors of the crystals were made one...the path should reveal itself. What is the color of Azelf's spirit? That's the question. Azelf lives at Crystal Lake. Then Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals..." His vision ends. Gil (to himself): "That was...unlike my earlier experiences! All I heard was a voice. No. That's wrong. This happened once before. It was...it was at Groudon's statue! I heard only a voice that time too. But why does that happen? Why did I only hear a voice then...and now?" Deema: "Hey, what's the matter, Gil?" Gil: "You see..." Deema: "Oh! Did you have another vision? Did another Dimensional Scream come to you?" Gil: "It sure did." Deema: "I knew it!" Piplup: "So what did you see?!" Gil: "I didn't see anything. I just heard a voice...according to that voice...Azelf is the Being of Willpower. The voice said the crystals should be all one color. Make the crystals one color..." Molly: "One color?" Gil: "That's it! I need to match the color! These three crystals need to be the same color!" Deema: "All three crystals one color? What color should it be?" Gil (to himself): "Yeah. What color is it supposed to be? The color of Willpower...that must mean the color of Azelf's spirit...Azelf lives at Crystal Lake. Crystal Cave...and Crystal Lake...is Azelf's spirit...as clear as crystal...? Or, no...could it be the color of cold water?" Oona: "I guess you really have an idea about what to do. Okay. Let's leave it up to you, Gil. See if you can solve the secret of the three crystals!" The team goes to touch the crystals to make them all blue. The crystals began glowing, then the ground starts to shake. Piplup: "Eeek! A tremor!" Oona: "What does tremor mean?" Nonny: "Tremor means to shake." The crystals beamed and their tops form an orb. The orbs give off a large spark in the middle, forming another orb. Piplup: "It's danergous, team! Let's back off!" The team backed away from the event. The tremor gets severe and an enormous crystal rises from the ground. There's an entrace on the front. The team go closer to it. Deema: "Wowzer! What is this?! There's a big, jagged opening in the middle!" Goby: "Do you think that we should go through there? Maybe that leads to Azelf's lake." Molly: "Those three crystals were the key, guys! They opened a path that may lead to a Time Gear!" Gil: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, team! Onward to Azelf's lake!" The team went through the opening and traveled through Crystal Crossing. (Song: Magical Mystery Tour) *Piplup (spoken): "Roll up! Roll up for the magical mystery tour! Step right this way!" *All: "Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour The magical mystery tour is waiting to take you away Waiting to take you away Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (We've got everything you need), roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (Satisfaction guaranteed), roll up for the mystery tour The magical mystery tour is hoping to take you away Hoping to take you away." *Gil: "Mystery trip!" *All: "Aaaah...the magical mystery tour Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour The magical mystery tour is coming to take you away Coming to take you away The magical mystery tour is dying to take you away Dying to take you away, take you today!" (Song ends) The team come to a crystal clear area. Piplup: "Hey!" They looked to their side to see a lake. Piplup: "Look, everyone! It's the lake!" The team gathered to gaze the beautiful sight. Oona: "Incredible! Look at all those crystals emerging from the lake's surface." Goby: "Is this lake...where Azelf lives?" (sees a faint glow in the distance) "Hey, guys! Look over there! Look! In the middle of the lake...where it's like an island..." Molly: "I think I see someone! Let's go!" The team went further until they've come to a path. Gil: "Holy! What's happening there?!" The team went to go see what's happening. Gil: "That's....that's Grovyle!" They see him with another Pokemon. Pokemon: "Ugh...urgh..." Grovyle: "Now I'll take it! The Time Gear!" (walks away to get the Time Gear) Pokemon: "No...you can't take it...never..." Gil: "This is...this is what I saw in my vision during that Dimensional Scream!" Molly: "You mean...?" Gil: "Yes. The vision I saw then...It was an event in the future after all!" Deema: "Who's the other dude over there? Azelf?!" Oona: "If it is, Azelf's in trouble! Let's go help!" Gil: "And hurry!" Grovyle: "Now, sunk down there...that is the Time Gear, isn't it! Fine, then. Azelf, wasn't it? I must apologize. But I must take that Time Gear." Azelf: "Ugh...w-wait...hold it...Grovyle..." Grovyle: "...........You know...my name?" Azelf: "Grovyle the theif...I heard from Uxie and Mesprit that you were coming. It would have been better if I just knocked you out directly...but I also thought that I could possibly lose...so I set up and fail-safe system." Grovyle: "What?!" Azelf's eyes glow yellow, and the ground starts tremoring. Grovyle: "What did you do?!" The team also felt the shake. Gil: "Ahhhh! Tremors?!" The tremors caused crystals to rise from the water. Grovyle: "Th-this...the lake is covered by crystals...there's no way of getting at the Time Gear!" Azelf: "Grovyle...the Time Gear...you'll never get it now...even if exchange for my life...you'll never..." Grovyle: "Y-you! I mean to have it, and I will get it! I need the Time Gear! Even if it means eliminating you, Azelf!" Team: "Stop it right there, Grovyle!" Team Crayon Prixers arrived at the scene. Gil: "You're not stealing another Time Gear, Grovyle!" Grovyle: "I have no quarrel with you. Out of the way!" Deema: "No! We won't move!" Grovyle: "Are you serious?! Then if you won't stand aside...you leave me with no choice! I'll knock you out first! Just try and stop me!" The team zoomed towards him and with all their might, they beat the heck out of the big guy, punching and kicking him all over. Soon, he was defeated. He rammed the team away from him. Piplup: "Urrrggh..." The team got up. Grovyle: "Get out of the way, redhead!" Nonny (to himself): "I...I can't talk...and I don't like yelling...but...I won't move aside!" Grovyle: "You refuse?! Then you leave me no choice!" Gil (to himself): "N-no! Oh God, Nonny! He's in serious trouble! B-but...I can't move..." Nonny (to himself): "Urk..." Grovyle: "This is all for the Time Gear! Forgive me!" Nonny: "Ahhhhhhhh!" Within seconds, the boy was attacked, but suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. Voice: "Stop!" Grovyle: "Gah!" Gil: "Oh! Dusknoir!" Dusknoir: "Are you all right, Nonny? Please! Let me handle this!" He punches Grovyle into the wall. Grovyle: "Rrrroh! Y-you?!" Dusknoir: "It's been too long! It wasn't easy finding you, Grovyle!" Deema: "What...what was that?!" Goby: "The great Dusknoir knows Grovyle?!" Grovyle: "Gah! Even here...you chased me even here! You're tenacious, all right! You cling to me beyond expectation!" Dusknoir: "Grovyle! You're not getting away this time!" Grovyle: "Dusknoir...I'm surprised to see you in this world...but I'm ready!" Dusknoir: "So you'll fight. Then so be it. But can you win? Against ME?" His force causes the Pokemon to vanish. Molly (gasp): "Grovyle vanished?!" Dusknoir: "That blasted Grovyle! He never intended me to fight me at all! There's no escaping me!" (disappears) Piplup: "Holy! The great Dusknoir vanished too?!" Oona: "What just happened?! I don't understand!" Nonny (to himself): "Urgh...trying to move, but I can't...I can't...feeling faint..." (sits down) Sunflora (in distance): "Holy! There! There they are!" Corphish (in distance): "Hey, hey! Come on, hurry!" Five guild members came in. Bidoof: "Holy God! They're-a down!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Are you all right?" Dugtrio: "They're badly hurt!" Sunflora: "Hurry! We need to get them back to the guild for treatment!" Loudred: "All right!" The members each picked up the Crayon Prixers members and took them to the guild. We cut to the bob-omb painting room. Chimecho: "Oh! Are you awake?" The eight members of Crayon Prixers woke up and look around. Gil: "Wh-where...?" Chimecho: "You're here in the guild. You were all hurt. You've been sleeping all this time." Molly: "Everyone...guys, everyone okay?" Deema: "We're good." Piplup (sigh): "Glad to hear that!" Goby: "I remember passing out at Crystal Lake..." Nonny: "And it seems like I can speak again..." (realizes something) "Oh! What about Azelf?!" Oona: "Is Azelf okay?" Chimecho: "He's fine. Compared to the eight of you, his injures weren't that severe. He regained consciousness earlier. He's in the guild now." Oona: "Oh, goodie!" Chimecho: "I'm glad you guys are okay! I should let the guild know you're awake." (calling out) "Everyone! They're awake!" Everyone came charging in. Loudred: "R-really?! AWESOME!" He gets kissed in the cheek by Deema. Sunflora: "Oh my God! That's wonderful news!" Bidoof: "My God! I'm-a mighty glad! If-a anything would've-a happened to-a you all...I'd...I'd...my God..." Molly: "You guys are getting so emotional about this! Oh! That's right! There's something that I need to share with everyone!" Corphish: "Hey, hey...?" Sunflora: "And what would that be?" They gathered in the main lobby. Chatot: "What?! What did you say?! You're saying that the great Dusknoir and Grovyle...they may have known each other from before all this?!" Goby: "Yes! It sounded that way when they were getting ready to fight!" Dugtrio: "Well, then...what became of Dusknoir?" Goby: "Well, Grovyle escaped...I think he went off in pursuit." A siren went off. Loudred: "What?! The EMERGENCY siren!" Dugtrio: "Hey, Diglett! Wha's the matter?" Diglett: "It's an alert from Magnemite. I'm told it's an emergency call sent out by Officer Magnezone! Deputy Magnemite! Please shout your message down to the sentry post! Please speak clearly!" Magnemite (calling from the sentry post): "Zzzt! Can you hear me? Zzzt! This is about an important announcement from Officer Magnezone! Zzzt! Everyone, please gather at the main square in Treasure Town! Zzzt! He will have a major announcement to make to everyone! Zzzt! All Pokemon in the area have been called for this town meeting, not just those in the guild! Zzzt! That is all! We hope for your cooperation! Thank you. Zzzt!" Oona: "What's happening?" Sunflora: "An important announcement? What might it be?" Corphish: "Hey, hey! No point in wondering. Let's go get the answer! Hey, hey! Let's get a move on to Treasure Town's main square!" ---- Everyone in Treasure Town gathers around for a town meeting. The guild arrives at the scene. Teddiursa: "Oh, look! The guild members!" Ursaring: "So the guild's Pokemon were even called!" Vigoroth: "For them to be called...something serious must be happening..." Uxie: "Azelf!" Azelf: "Uxie! Mesprit!" Mesprit: "Are you all right? You're not hurt?" Azelf: "Yep. I'm fine." Uxie: "The Time Gear?" Azelf: "It's in Crystal Lake." Mesprit: "It will be safe there without your protection? It can't be stolen?" Azelf: "Yep. It will be safe for now. The Time Gear is protected by an encasing cover of crystals. Stealing it won't be easy." Gil: "Hey! Dusknoir, sir!" Dusknoir: "Ah! Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Piplup, and Koffing! You all are safe! I am so relieved!" Molly: "Dusknoir, sir, I'm glad to see you're back too! Thank you for saving us!" Goby: "So...can you tell us what happened?" Oona: "What happened to Grovyle? What became of him?" Dusknoir: "I gave chase to Grovyle. But he slipped away from me." Piplup: "Um...Dusknoir, sir? Back at Crystal Lake, when you were fighting Grovyle...Dusknoir, sir, you and Grovyle seemed to know each other." Deema: "Of course. What was..." Magnezone: "ZZZT! If I may interrupt! ZZZT! The great Dusknoir plans to explain what he knows. ZZZT! And that topic will be included! ZZZT! Now everyone gather around, please! ZZZT!" Bidoof: "God, I wonder what-a this all could-a be about?" Loudred: "Who knows? Don't ask ME!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! Everyone is here...ZZZT! So, I'd like to get this meeting started! ZZZT! Our topic! The rash of Time Gear thefts! ZZZT! Several Time Gears have been stolen! By the Pokemon Grovyle! ZZZT! In the regions where a Time Gear has been stolen, the flow of time has come to a standstill! ZZZT! This is a serious problem, as I am sure you can guess! ZZZT! Grovyle failed...ZZZT! Failed to steal a Time Gear! This one was protected! ZZZT!" Ursaring: "Wow!" Vigoroth: "Isn't that something!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! And the hero who protected it was the mighty Azelf! ZZZT! And the hero who saved Azelf and chased off Grovyle...ZZZT! That would be the great Dusknoir right here! ZZZT!" Everyone applaused. Teddiursa: "That's astounding!" Ursaring: "No wonder he's such a famous explorer!" The clapping subsided. Dusknoir: "Officer Magnezone...I'm sorry to interrupt. Perhaps I should explain from here..." Magnezone: "ZZZT! Of course! Please take it from here! ZZZT!" Dusknoir: "Everyone! While we should be happy that we protected the Time Gear this time...the fact is...Grovyle remains at large. Therefore, we cannot afford to feel safe and secure. Grovyle will most certainly make another attempt to steal the Time Gear." Everyone start talking. Dusknoir: "There is another matter that is tied to all of this." Everyone stops talking and gets their attention on him. Dusknoir: "It's an extremely important matter that I must share with you. I would like to explain it to you now. First..earlier, Goby asked me the following question. Did I know Grovyle from before all this happened? That is correct. I do know Grovyle from before all this." Everyone: "WHAT?!" Dusknoir: "What I am about to say...may be beyond you belief! But it also happens to be the truth. Furthermore, if what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain! I, therefore, ask for your undivided attention. First, Grovyle is...Grovyle is a Pokemon that came here from the future." Everyone starts talking again. Sunflora: "F-future?" Diglett: "Dad? What does he mean by '' from the future ''?" Dugtrio: "I think he means...from a place where things are yet to happen..." Loudred: "But is something like that possible?! A Pokemon...coming from the FUTURE?" Dusknoir: "Grovyle...in the world of the future, he will be a notirious criminal." Everyone stopped talking. Dusknoir: "He has a large bounty on his head. To avoid cature in the future, he fled. And in fleeing, he escaped to this, the world of the past. After arriving in this time Grovyle plotted...until he hit upon an utterly catastrophic plan." Chatot: "Wh-what is that?! What was his plan?!" Dusknoir: "It was nothing less than...causing the planet's paralysis." Chatot: "The planet's...paralysis?" Dusknoir: "Yes. If a planet becomes paralyzed, all movement upon it ceases. When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region. As many more are taken, time slows in an ever-larger area. Eventually, the planet's flow slows down so much that it stops entirely. Ultimately, the planet reaches a state of total paralysis..." Teddiursa: "If the planet is paralyzed...what happens to this world?" Dusknoir: "In an world where the planet has become paralyzed...no winds blow...the day never comes...neither spring nor summer ever comes...it's a world of unrelenting darkness...it would be no exaggeration to call it the complete ruin of the world." Everyone talks again. Vigoroth: "Th-the world's...ruin?!" Loudred: "Is THAT what happens if the Time Gears are taken away?!" Dusknoir: "The way time has been going out of control lately..." Everyone stops chattering. Dusknoir: "That, to, is caused by the thefts of the Time Gears. If the Time Gears continue to be stolen, this world will end in ruin." More chattering! Pidgey: "S-so that's what would happen..." Swellow: "This is bad!" Seedot: "W-we've got to do something!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! I have a question!" Chattering stops! Corphish: "There's something that I don't understand." Dusknoir: "Yes? What is it?" Corphish: "I understand that we've got a big problem on our hands...but what I don't understand...well, hey, it's about you, Dusknoir, sir. Why do you know so much, Dusknoir, sir?" Oona: "Yes. I was going to ask the same thing." Corphish: "Yeah. I mean, I know that the great Dusknoir is knowledgeable and wise...and sure, I really respect you and all...but how would you know the future, no matter how knowledgeable you are?" Pidgey: "That's true..." Seedot: "Come to think..." Dusknoir: "Ah, yes. What Corphish said makes perfect sense. Under normal circumstances, it's true, there is no way that I should know these things. So, why do I know these things? It's because...I, too...am a Pokemon from the future." Everyone: "WHAT?!" Gil: "Dusknoir is...another Pokemon from the future?!" Bidoof: "My good Lord and God! This is-a all so-a complicated it's-a making my head-a spin, si si!" Dusknoir: "My objective is to capture Grovyle. It is for that reason...that I came from the future. I needed to know as much as possible to ensure the capture of Grovyle. I therefore studied everything I could about this world while in the future. That is why I know so much about this world." Ursaring: "Why didn't you say anything before?" Dusknoir: "I...I'm sorry. I have felt terrible not saying anything. I'm sincerely sorry for not revealing my identity. I am full of contrition. But...what if I had been open about my identity from the start? What would have happened if I had said that I was from the future? Who would have taken me seriously?" Ursaring: "Urgh..." Dusknoir: "Also, I needed to avoid alerting Grovyle to my presence. I decided that I should keep my identity hidden while I went about with my work." Chatot: "It makes sense..." Dusknoir: "But...it is also a fact that I have been deceiving you. For keeping silent about my identity...I sincerely apologize." Chatot: "No, no! Oh, no, no! Please, don't apologize! You can't blame youself! You had no choice!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! I concur! Dusknoir has done nothing wrong in my book! ZZZT! We should focus our anger on Grovyle. ZZZT! We must somehow capture him! ZZZT!" Loudred: "Yeah! We're in DEEP trouble if we let Grovyle go on!" Sunflora: "We need to catch him before the world gets ruined!" Chimecho: "Dusknoir, sir! I'll be glad to help!" DIglett: "M-me too!" Bidoof: "My God, me too!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Count me in!" Uxie: "We will cooperate as well!" Mesprit: "I refuse to remain a victim!" Azelf: "We won't let him steal another one!" Dusknoir: "Everyone, thank you so much. We, as Pokemon...must all work as one...to capture Grovyle...then put an end to Grovyle's calamitous plot!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Azelf: "Dusknoir, sir. In order to obtain the Time Gear from Crystal Lake...Grovyle knows that he has to defeat me. So if he's still after my Time Gear...Grovyle will come after me." Uxie: "We could turn that against him. Mesprit, Azelf, and I can go to Crystal Lake...then we can all spread rumors claiming that we have gone to seal the Time Gear so that it can never be taken." Mesprit: "If we did that, do you think it would provoke Grovyle to strike?" Dusknoir: "I see. You're suggesting that we bait the trap." Azelf: "Yup." Dusknoir: "But...that would mean exposing you to danger as the bait..." Mesprit: "I'd like nothing more!" Azelf: "If that means stopping Grovyle..." Uxie: "We're ready to take that risk." Dusknoir: "Then...I understand. Everyone, let me explain our plan! Please, pay attention and do your part! First, I would like everyone to spread a rumor, far and wide! Get the word out about the three Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Spread word that the trio has returned to Crystal Lake to seal the Time Gear away. Please spread the rumor as much as possible." Chatot: "I see. So you want word of this to reach Grovyle's ears." Dusknoir: "That's correct. But Grovyle won't be convinced by rumor alone. That is why I must ask the trio of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf to do something. I must ask them to actually go to Crystal Lake." Molly: "I understand! Then when Grovyle shows up to find Azelf and the others, that's when we can catch him!" Loudred: "I get it NOW!" Sunflora: "Oh my God! I'm all fired up with excitement!" Magnemite: "ZZZT! Arrest! Arrest! ZZZT!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! I'm calling it! I'm going to be the one to catch Grovyle!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! No, it is my duty to catch criminals! ZZZT!" Nonny: "I don't want to get outdone by the others!" Piplup: "Me neither. Let's do our best too, team!" Dusknoir: "I'm sorry. I'm grateful for your kind offers. But, for the capture of Grovyle, I would prefer to work alone." Gil: "What?! Wh-why?" Dusknoir: "Grovyle will be extremely wary. Even if he were to realize that Azelf and the other two have truly gone to Crystal Lake...he will be cautious in the extreme. So, if we were to lay a massive ambush for him at Crystal Lake...he will undoubtedly notice the unusual number of Pokemon in the area. I'm afraid Grovyle will not be lured out by Azelf and the others that way. So I must apologize...and insist upon capturing Grovyle by myself." Oona: "Oh, I get it. That's too bad." Dusknoir: "I'm terribly sorry, Oona, and your friends, too. This time I hope to capture Grovyle without any mistakes. Please forgive my selfishness." Chatot: "That's how it stands, guild members. Up to now...we were capturing Grovyle! Yiyiyiyiyi...haaw! At least, that was the plan. This time, stay out of it. We'll provide support only as needed!" Corphish: "Well, hey, hey..." Loudred: "If that's what it takes..." Sunflora: "We have no choice...?" Chatot: "Is that an acceptable plan? Guildmaster?" Wigglytuff: "Si, si!" Chatot: "Thank you for confirming that." (to himself) "Man! He stayed awake! Thank goodness!" Dusknoir: "Thank you for hearing me out, everyone. I realize I am asking a huge favor. But please do your part in our plan. And...let's capture Grovyle using whatever means necessary!" Everyone: "YEAH!" Narrator: "And thus...Dusknoir and the trio of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf...set off for Crystal Cave. In the meantime, the other Pokemon busied themselves...spreading rumors that Azelf and the others were about to seal the Time Gear away. As for those folks from Wigglytuff's Guild..." (We cut back to the guild.) Chatot: "...That's the current situation! Until everything is resolved, we ask that you go about your regular duties. Yes, we would like you to spread the rumor as much as possible...but not so much that it would make Grovyle suspicious. Try to be natural! Go about your jobs in the usual manner. And, when possible, spread the rumor. That is what we would like you to do for at least the next few days. That is all! All right, everyone! Let's have another good day of work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. The Crayon Prixers remain behind. Chatot: "Oh, the eight of you! Today, take jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. That will do!" Team: "We're on it!" They went to the two bulletin boards. After depositing their cash and purchasing more items, they went off into Beach Cave. After the rescue job, they were back at the guild. Dodrio: "Thank you for getting me the White Gummi! The adventurous exploits of Team Crayon Prixers are an inspiration to me! Please, let me become at member of your team!" Team: "Okay!" Dodrio: "Thank you! I'll do my best! I won't disappoint you!" Gil: "Okay, since you joined us, we'll give you a nickname. And, since you're a girl Dodrio, I'll name you...Debbie!" The team laughed. Everyone ate and ate their dinner. Then, we cut to the boys' room. They were sleeping on their beds. Gil: ".........Are you guys still awake? I have admit that today was full of surprises." Nonny: "Yeah. The great Dusknoir's talk about coming from the future...talk about mind boggling." Piplup: "Dusknoir pursued Grovyle from the future to our world. He came to apprehend that wicked Grovyle. And to talke him back to the future." Goby: "Exactly. That's why the job of capturing Grovyle is his responsibility. We have to trusk Dusknoir about this." Piplup: "To be honest, I would like to capture Grovyle ourselves. But I'm not up to the task yet." Nonny: "We don't have any choice but to depend on Dusknoir after all...." Gil: "...Guys? I guess they fell asleep already...I'd better get to sleep too. It would be great if Grovyle gets caught soon. Good night, guys." *BGMD:EOS Day 18